Der Neubeginn
by Sue7
Summary: Hermine und Draco kommen nach 2 Jahren wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, beide unabhänig voneinander, beide haben sich verändert. Draco will alles gutmachen und Hermine kann das nicht so ganz glauben. Er versucht sie zu überzeugen, denn irgendwie ist da eine Spannung zwischen den beiden...


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören der genialen Frau J.K. Rowling, ebenso wie das "Umfeld" im Buch. Nur die Story gehört mir, und ich mache es einfach nur zum Spaß.

Danke fürs Lesen, weiter gehts bald!

* * *

 **Hermine**

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie nochmal an diesen Ort zurückkommen würde. Seit der Schlacht vor 2 Jahren war sie zum ersten Mal wieder hier. Sie fühlte sich einerseits glücklich wieder hier zu sein, natürlich sie hatte ja auch schöne Erinnerungen hier. Ihre Freundschaft mit Harry und Ron zum Beispiel, oder die mit ihrer besten Freundin Luna. Auch die Schule hatte ihr immer Spaß gemacht.  
Jedoch erinnerte sie sich auch daran, wie viel Leid sie hier zur großen Schlacht gesehen hat. Wie viele Menschen hier gestorben waren.  
Nachdem sie sich von Ron getrennt hatte, wollte sie nun ihr eigentliches Ziel verfolgen: Lehrerin zu werden. Es war ihr größter Wunsch, den Schülern zu zeigen, wie viel Spaß man in der Schule haben kann.

Sie nahm einmal tief Luft und ging auf das große Tor zu, was gleichzeitig der Eingang zu ihrem neuen Leben sein würde.  
4 Monate lang würde sie hier ein Praktikum absolvieren und sie freute sich auf das was danach kommen würde: Ihr Studium an der Zaubereiuniversität.  
Vorher wollte sie natürlich nicht weiter herumsitzen und sich schonmal auf den praktischen Teil des Studiums vorbreiten. Den theoretischen Stoff hatte sie schon ausgearbeitet.

Mit schnellen Schritten erreichte sie das Tor, was sie erinnerte, wie oft sie schon durch diese Tür gegangen war. Ihre Schritte hallten entlang des Flures, sie war etwas nervös vor dem, was ihr bevorsteht. Sie hob ihren Blick und da stand sie. Minerva McGonagall. Ihre Lieblingslehrerin und mittlerweile Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. „Ms. Granger, ich hatte sie schon erwartet. Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich, sie hier wieder zu haben. Bitte folgen sie mir, ich zeige ihnen ihr Zimmer. Die Kollegen würden sich freuen, wenn sie, nachdem sie sich eingerichtet haben, ins Lehrerzimmer kommen würden. Sie sind schon ganz aufgeregt, ihre beste Schülerin wiederzusehen". „Natürlich, Professor McGonagall" antwortete sie etwas überrumpelt. Sie folgte ihr in einen Flügel, der ihr nicht bekannt vorkam. Professor McGonagall zeigte auf eine Tür, die seltsam klein aussah. Da würde sie vielleicht gerade mit der Hand hindurchkommen. „Dies ist das Lehrerzimmer. Das Passwort ist 'Lupin'", sagte Professor McGonagall. Sobald sie es ausgesprochen hatte, vergrößerte sich die Tür und Hermine vernahm ein gequietschtes „Guten Tag, Ms. Granger", womit die Tür aufsprang. Dahinter war ein Raum, welcher gemütlich eingerichtet war, mit Tischen wie in einer Bibliothek und Lampen wie in einem Wohnzimmer, nur die Schreibtischlampen gaben ein helleres Licht von sich. Niemand war hier, darum ging sie schnell herein und schaute sich um. Das Lehrerzimmer war vom Farbton her rot-blau eingerichtet, jedoch fand man überall haustypische Symbole und Farben wieder. Hermine fühlte sich sofort wohl und entspannte sich ein wenig. Von ihrer Zeit als Muggel-Grundschülerin erinnerte sie sich noch an zusammngewürfelten, ungemütlichen Lehrerzimmern. Sie war froh, dass ihr das erspart bleiben würde, immerhin würde sie viel Zeit hier verbringen.

„Kommen sie Ms. Granger, wir wollten doch noch zu ihrem Zimmer.", hörte sie Professor McGonagall sagen. Sie folgte ihr in die Nähe von Dumbledores ehemaligem Büro und sie dachte wieder an seinen Tod. Gänsehaut überfuhr sie. Noch immer ging ihr der Tod von Dumbledore sehr nah. Sie bogen nach links ab und sie sah mehrere Türen aus Mahagoniholz, wunderschön glänzend und sehr sauber gearbeitet. Mit goldener Schrift standen Nummern auf dem Holz. Vor dem Zimmer 17 blieben sie stehen. „Das ist ihr Zimmer" sagte Professor McGonagall. Sie öffnete es gleichzeitig und ihr offenbarte sich ein riesiger Raum, der 2 Etagen hatte. Die obere ragte zur Hälfte in den Raum hinein und im Gesamtbild ergab dies ein stimmiges Bild. „Unten haben sie die Möglichkeit, sich ein Arbeitszimmer und ein Wohnzimmer einzurichten. Oben finden sie ein Schlazimmer vor. Auf beiden Etagen befindet sich eine Toilette, oben ist das Badezimmer mit Dusche, Wanne und größerem Spiegel ausgestattet. Sie war verblüfft, sie hatte sich ihr Zimmer klein und verstaubt vorgestellt, dies entsprach jedoch gar nicht dem, was sie sich gedacht hatte. Ein junger Hauself mit Schlappohren tratt an sie heran: „Guten Tag Prof. McGonagall, guten Tag Ms. Granger." sagte er freundlich, er musste wohl von Hermine und ihren Bemühungen für Hauselfen gehört haben. „Ah, Todd, kommen sie. Ms. Granger, Todd wird ihnen helfen, ihr Zimmer einzurichten. Bitte sagen sie ihm was sie sich wünschen und er wird es herbeizaubern." Hermine war überrascht, aber freute sich, dass ihr Raum nach ihren Wünschen eingerichtet wurde.  
Eine viertel Stunde später war ihr Zimmer in rot-goldenen Tönen gehalten, gemütliche Stehlampen standen bei einer großen roten Couch und verbreiteten ein gemütliches Licht, während das Arbeitszimmer in grau-blauen Tönen gehalten wurde. Eine helle Schreibtischlampe stand bereit, sowie alle benötigten Schreibutensilien. Das Bad hat sie sich blau-grün gewünscht, es sollte sie an das Meer erinnern. Das Schlafzimmer bevorzugte sie in weiß-grünblauen Tönen, ein großes weißes Bett in der Mitte des Raumes lud zum Schlafen ein. An beiden Seiten waren Nachtschränkchen, mit kleinen Lampen darauf. „Vielen Dank Todd.", bedankte sie sich freundlich bei dem kleingeratenen Elfen, welcher sich mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedete. Sie war überglücklich. Dieses Praktikum war eine unendlich gute Entscheidung. „Ms. Granger, ich muss ihnen noch etwas sagen...", fing Mrs. McGonagall an. „Egal was es ist, nichts kann mir jetzt noch die Laune verderben", wandte sich Hermine an Professor McGonagall. „Das sagen sie bitte nicht zu vorschnell. Ich muss ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, dass sie nicht die Einzige sind, die an einem Praktium interessiert war. Wir haben noch zwei andere Praktikanten aufgenommen. Es ist eine gewisse Jenna Michaels und ...", sagte sie mit einer längeren Pause, „Draco Malfoy." Sie schaute betreten nach unten und wartete auf Hermines Antwort. „WAS?!", antwortete Hermine entsetzt. „Ja... ich hoffe sie beide kommen trotz allem zurecht. Sie müssen wissen, dass er sich sehr geändert hat."

"Pah, alles gespielt", dachte sie sich wütend, sie verstand nicht, wie SO einer auf Kinder losgelassen werden konnte. „Und noch etwas: Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir uns mit dem Vornamen ansprechen würden. Ich fühle mich sonst... so alt.". „Ja, natürlich.", antwortete Hermine noch halb abwesend, fast blind vor Ärger wegen Malfoy.  
„Danke, Hermine. Sie können sich nun ausbreiten, ich lasse sie jetzt allein.". Mit diesen Worten verließ Minerva das Zimmer. Wütend packte sie alle Klamotten aus, jedoch kam sie schnell zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich davon nicht die Laune vermiesen lassen würde. Sie bekam auch ein wenig Hoffnung: Das Minerva gemeint hatte, dass Malfoy sich geändert hätte, gab ihr Hoffung. Sie würde es ihm jedoch nicht leicht machen.

 **Draco**

Er hatte seinen Raum schon eingerichtet. Draco Malfoy packte gerade aus und bereitete sich geistig schon auf die Zusammenkunft mit Granger vor. Das Schammblut. Dieses Wort spukte noch immer in seinem Kopf herum, obwohl er dem ganzen Mist abgeschworen hatte. Er hatte, nachdem Harry ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, erkannt, dass Voldemorts Seite nicht seine Seite sein konnte. Er hatte sich von seiner Familie abgewandt, die das nicht akzeptieren konnten. Er hat ein komplett neues Leben begonnen. Und seine Eigenschaft, die Kontrolle über etwas zu haben, kann er als Lehrer voll ausleben, ohne dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben muss. Er wollte einen KOMPLETTEN Neuanfang, dies schließt auch ein, dass er Frieden mit Granger finden musste. Er ging langsam und bedacht zum Lehrerzimmer und verbot sich, den Friedenswunsch irgendwie zu brechen. Er trat in das gemütliche Zimmer ein und sah seine ehemaligen Lehrer alle versammelt da sitzen. Die Begrüßung fiel eher sparsam aus, es war noch zu viel Angst vor seine Familie bzw. vor ihm im Raum, als das man etwas anderes hätte erwarten können. Ihm war das schon klar und er hatte sich vorgenommen, ihre Meinung schnell zu ändern. Er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und da kam sie. Hermine Granger. Das „Schlammblut", das Mädchen, was er sein ganze Schulzeit gehasst hatte. Sie sah gut aus, sie hatte ihr Haar mittlerweile gebändigt und es fiel ihr in haselnussbraunen Locken über die Schulter. Ihre Haut war rein, rosig und blass. Das gefiel Draco am Besten. Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und sah ihr in ihre Augen. Sie schaute ihn ebenfalls an, atmete einmal tief durch und kam auf ihn zu. „Hi Draco. Ich hab schon gehört das wir zusammen arbeiten werden.". Sie beugte sich zu im vor und zischte ihm ins Ohr: „Pass auf. Minerva hat gesagt, dass du dich geändert hast. Ich hoffe das es stimmt, aber ich glaube dir nicht. Sollte mir gegenüber einmal etwas gesagt werden, was mir nicht gefällt, werde ich dich SOFORT bei Minerva melden." Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie wieder ihre Position ein, wandte sich zu den anderen Lehrern und begrüßte sie. Er war einerseits wütend über ihren Ausbruch und andererseits beeindruckt. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein schien auch gewachsen zu sein. Er musterte sie und bemerkte ihren Körper. Sie war schlank und hatte trotzdem Kurven. Sie bewegte sich anmutig. Sie gefiel ihm. Schade, dass sie so ein Biest war. Aber sowas sollte er nicht denken, weder das eine, noch das andere.

Minerva trat mit Granger und Jenna an ihn heran. „Die Schüler sind noch nicht aus den Sommerferien zurück, ich möchte sie jedoch schon darauf vorbereiten. Die nächste Woche soll dazu dienen. Sie werden sich täglich mit einem anderen Lehrer treffen und mit ihnen den Unterricht vorbereiten. Jeder von ihnen wird einen anderen Lehrer zugeteilt bekommen. Sie arbeiten also allein." Ihm wurde schon schlecht bei dem Gedanken, mit Hermine zu arbeiten. Jenna jedoch war nett und humorvoll, sie sah gut aus, war aber etwas naiv und dumm. Mit ihr konnte er sich zusammenarbeiten jedoch ganz gut vorstellen.

 **Hermine**

Sie atmete tief durch. Sie hatte sich bei dem Gedanken mit Draco zu arbeiten völlig angespannt.

Sie gingen alle zusammen in den Speisesaal und aßen, was auf dem Tisch kam. Sie war schon völlig ausgehungert nach den Ereignissen vom Tag. Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, entspannte sie sich und nahm sich vor, das Buch zu lesen, was sie schon lange angefangen hatte. Mit einem Rotwein setzte sie sich auf ihre gemütliche Couch.

Sie hatte eine halbe Stude gelesen, da klopfte es leise an ihrer Tür. Wundernd, wer es wohl um diese Zeit noch wäre, öffnete sie die Tür. Davor stand Draco Malfoy. „Hey Hermine." „Was willst du?", antortete sie und lehnte sich gereizt an den Türrahmen. Auf Stress hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust.  
„Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich mich wirklich geändert habe. Ich will keinen Streit mit dir, ich möchte einfach nur Erfahrungen sammeln und eine schöne Zeit haben. Erstaunt löste sie sich vom Türrahmen und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. „Gut. Schön für dich. Aber bitte nicht mit mir. Gute Nacht.". Mit diesem Worten knallte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. So leicht würde er es bei ihr nicht haben. Plötzlich müde, machte sie sich bettfertig und schlief schon nach kurzer Zeit ein.

Sie träumte von Hogwarts und Draco, wie sein Gesicht aussah und wie geschmeidig er sich bewegte. Sie träumte davon, wie sie gemeinsam durch den verbotenen Wald spazierten und sich stritten. Plötzlich wachte sie auf und wunderte sich über diesen Traum. Das war alles schon sehr merkwürdig, solche Träume hatte sie sonst nie. Seufzend stand sie auf und schaute sich im Spiegel an. Das Erwachsenwerden hat ihr gut getan, sie ist nicht mehr so dürr und ihre Haare waren geschmeidiger. Ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie Hunger hatte. Hermine beschloss daraufhin kurzerhand, der Küche einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie ging durch die Gänge und freute sich insgeheim, nicht mehr heimlich unterwegs zu sein. Sie erreichte den Innenhof und ging in die Mitte des Hofes, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schaute in den Himmel. Hier waren die Sterne gut zu sehen, ohne helles Licht von der Stadt. Der Himmel leuchtete und sie war froh, nochmal aufgestanden zu sein.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", weckte sie eine männliche Stimme von ihren Gedanken.

Es war Draco.


End file.
